elijahmasters2015discordences_power_rangers_fanficfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor
Trevor is an eighteen year old orphan from Beat City. A former Beat Rider from Team Gaim, he quit the team in order to get several part-time jobs to take care of his older sister Melanie, who raised him from a young age after their parents' deaths. He later became Masked Rider Gaim after he found the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed in Helheim Forest while searching for Scott, the leader of Team Gaim. He is portrayed by Asher Monroe. Biography Trevor was born and raised in Beat City with his older sister Melanie and their parents, who died when he was very young. After this, he remained in Beat City under the care of his sister, who gained custody of him and raised him. He now lives with her in a small apartment, where she struggles to provide for the two of them. He used to be a Beat Rider competing for Team Gaim, but he decided to leave and get a few part-time jobs in an attempt to care for Melanie. However, his former team leader Scott called him one day telling him about a new item, the Sengoku Driver, that he had received, claiming that it would change the entire Inves Games. Arriving at the meet up point, Trevor and former teammate Nya did not find Scott, but instead found a strange portal leading into Helheim Forest. Searching through it, they never found their leader, but Trevor found the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed. He and Nya were both chased out of the forest and back to Beat City by an Inves. Running for their lives, Trevor decided to take a stand and give Nya enough time to escape. Using the Driver, he transformed into Masked Rider Gaim and fought the Inves, destroying it. Little did he know, that Inves was Scott himself, who had eaten a mysterious fruit in Helheim Forest that transformed him into the monstrous creature. Trevor then dedicated his life to defending Beat City from the Inves infestation, making himself an enemy of the Genesis Corporation in the process. He also rejoined Team Gaim in an attempt to rebuild his relationships with his friends. Forms As Masked Rider Gaim, Trevor has access to several different forms, called Arms. Using different Lockseeds in his arsenals, he can change between them. Orange Arms-The standard form of Masked Rider Gaim, Orange Arms is accessed using the Orange Lockseed. It gives Trevor access to the Rider Saber and Slice Sword, which he can use separately or combine for devastating attacks. Pineapple Arms-Gaim's second form, Pineapple Arms is accessed using the Pineapple Lockseed. It gives Trevor access to his standard Rider Saber as well as the Pineapple Smasher, which he can use to take down bigger Inves. Strawberry Arms-Gaim's third form, it is accessed using the Strawberry Lockseed. It gives Trevor access to his standard Rider Saber as well as the Strawberry Daggers, which he can use as makeshift throwing knives. Watermelon Arms-Gaim's fourth form and his largest form to date, it's accessed using the Watermelon Lockseed. It is used for taking one either gigantic Inves or swarms of flying Inves. It gives Trevor the ability to fly as well as roll up into a large ball. Jimber Lemon Arms-Gaim's fifth form, it is accessed by replacing his Rider Indicator with the Genesis Core before inserting the Lemon Energy Lockseed. It gives Trevor access to the Sonic Arrow, the standard issue weapon of a New Generation Rider. Jimber Cherry Arms-Gaim's sixth form, it is accessed by using the Cherry Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core. It is nearly indentical to Jimber Lemon Arms, but with one major difference-it gives Trevor super-speed. Jimber Peach Arms-Gaim's seventh form, it is accessed using the Peach Energy Lockseed in the Genesis Core. It is nearly identical to Jimber Lemon and Jimber Cherry Arms, but it allows Trevor to hear people speaking from miles away, including the Overlord Inves. Kachidoki Arms-Gaim's eighth form, it is accessed using the Kachidoki Lockseed. It gives him access to the DJ Gun, a powerful multi-use cannon weapon, as well as two detachable flags on his back that he can use as weapons. Kiwami Arms-Gaim's final form and the true form of Kachidoki Arms, it is Trevor's ultimate form. It is accessed by using the Kiwami Lockseed in conjunction with the Kachidoki Lockseed. Trivia -Japanese Counterpart: Kouta Kazuraba -Trevor is a former Beat Rider struggling to provide for himself and his older sister, who raised him after their parents died in a terrible accident. -He has a close friendship with Joshua, who later becomes Masked Rider Ryugen. -He has a rivalry with Matthew, who is the leader of Team Baron, Team Gaim's biggest rivals out of all the Beat Rider Teams. Matthew later becomes Masked Rider Baron, deepening the rivalry between the two. -He seems to have feelings for former Beat Rider teammate Nya, but he refuses to admit it.